Previous Engagements
by Amy Lyn
Summary: Edward's fiance from 1918 is back, all vampire, and ready for her long over due wedding. But what about Bella? Read it, love it, review it. That's the only way to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Previous Engagements

Previous Engagements

Chapter 1

Anna

I moved like a ghost through the woods. My clothing didn't even brush against the under growth.

I moved quickly, with purpose. There was only one thing that would draw me to such a place as Forks, Washington. There was only one thing that _could _draw me to such a place as Forks, Washington. I hated the rain.

I had spent the last ninety years with a single purpose. Right now I was so close that I could almost feel it.

I stopped. I was close enough now. I pulled out my dress. It was dirty traveling through the woods. The clothes I was wearing were dirty and torn. That was why I had carried the dress with me. It was white, sleeveless, flattering. I put on fashionable white sandals to match. I knew that I looked perfect.

The only thing wrong was my eyes. They glowed a bright ruby red. I wished they were still the nice hazel color they had been when I was human. I supposed that there was nothing I could do about that and his eyes were sure to look the same.

I had done my research carefully. When I had heard the conversation about him I was thrilled. I had asked around. I had found out everything about him that I could. I had always wondered what had become of him, but I never knew. Now I did and I was going to find him.

Him. He was perfect, an incredibly handsome man. I was curious about what he looked like now that he was a vampire. I couldn't imagine.

I moved off again and reached the edge of the growth in a matter of seconds. My mind whirled with millions of thought as my destination materialized in front of my eyes.

The large, white Cullen house stood before me in the meadow. At last. It had been such a long time. I would not wait any longer, for in that house was Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, my fiancé.

The more you review, the sooner you get Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Um, wow. I had know idea that _Previous Engagements _would kick up such a fuss! (okay it might not seem all that big but it's big to me). Now why didn't _Sterling's Story_ go over so well? Oh well, here is the next chapter of Previous Engagements. Enjoy!

P.S. I have now fixed the POV confusion on this chapter, too. Thank you for letting me know!

Previous Engagements

Previous Engagements

Chapter 2

Shaken

"Edward, a strange female who wants to talk to you is going to ring the doorbell in three, two, one. . ."

_Ding dong._

I groaned. I got up and went to the door. I opened it. And if we were allowed the privilege of oblivion, I would have fainted.

"_Anna?_"

"Hello, Edward. It's been a long time." Anna smiled, looking slightly perplexed.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

Her mind answered before her voice, _looking for you, silly man. Just what I've been doing for 90 years._

"I think you'd better explain," I said warily. She followed me into the living room. Jasper and Alice had already been sitting there, but Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme had already drifted in. They were waiting, some more patiently than others, for the same explanation I wanted.

* * *

I moved into the living room, glancing nervously at the unfamiliar vampires surrounding me. I had heard that Edward belonged to the largest coven outside of the Voltri, but there were so _many_.

This wasn't going at all how I had planned. There was no warm welcome from Edward. No gratitude that I was alive, somewhat. And his eyes weren't even red! They were gold of all things, and how he managed that I didn't know. They were all that way.

Edward was perfect, though. The gold eyes were better than red, no matter what the cause. I was sure there was, and never had been, a more beautiful creature on the earth than my Edward.

I eased myself into a chair. They were all waiting for me to start.

"I lost track of you in the epidemic. I didn't know if you were sick, or if you were even alive." I began. Edward was shaking his head.

"Start at the beginning." He told me. Alright, I was willing enough to do what ever he asked.

"I lived in Chicago. My father worked with Edward's. They were very good friends and our families knew each other since we were just children. When Eddy was 16 and I was 15 they started discussing a possible marriage between us. Eddy started to court me and before long we were engaged.

"I loved Eddy. It was terrible, though. The epidemic broke out about three weeks before our wedding. Every thing was crazy. My mother got sick and father took me and left the city. I had no idea and no way of knowing what had become of my Edward.

"I looked and looked. I was back in Chicago, looking, when I was attacked by a vampire. For some reason he didn't kill me, but I became a vampire.

"I had all but given up hope of finding Eddy when I met a male named Laurent on his way to Alaska. He was talking and mentioned Edward. I made him tell me all about you. I was sure my Eddy was here so I came to see him," I finished smugly.

They all stared at me in complete and utter shock.

The long silence was broken by the tiny female with black hair.

"Edward, Bella is coming up the driveway."

Who ever this Bella was, Edward looked very shaken.

Okay, I was very happy with the reaction to chapter 1. I got 14 e mails (_14!_) telling me I had reviews, or was on some one's alert lists. Bravo! Thank you so much. But now I want more! Can I be so bold as to demand at least 10 reviews before I add on? Please review! Tell your friends and make them review! Anything, but I want ten reviews before you get another word!


	3. Chapter 3

Someone mentioned that the POV change in Chapter 2 was confusing. So here's the deal: POVs were supposed to change below the lines, but I just noticed that the I had lines don't show up. SORRY!! This chapter starts and Edward then changes to Bella below the line. Let me know if it's still unclear. This is what I want! It's hard to tell myself because I know how I wrote it!

I also explained what you brought up. The fact that Edward told Bella he hadn't love anyone before her. I do read reviews!

Also, this chapter is longer than the others. I hope that addresses everything that was brought up in the reviews!

Thank you! I'm impressed! Less than a day after I made my request, it was filled. I want 10 more reviews before you get Chapter 4! But here is Chapter 3. Read it, love it, review it!

Previous Engagements

Previous Engagements

Chapter 3

Reaction

This was bad. This was very, very bad. My fiancé from 1918 was sitting in my living room while the love of my life and my _other_ fiancé came up the driveway. It had disaster written all over it.

Anna never was one to keep her mouth shut, even when it was better she did. With Bella's low confidence, even when she should know better, as soon as she found out about Anna she was going to panic. And I still hadn't forgotten the cliff jumping episode the _last_ time she thought I didn't love her.

So it was worse than bad. My 1918 fiancé was in my living room while my new, human, potentially suicidal, fiancé came up the driveway.

If I thought running would have done any good, I would have been in Chile by twilight.

"Knock, knock," Bella called from outside. Usually I met her at the truck, she wasn't used to coming up to the door alone.

I threw a pleading look at Emmett and he went for the door.

"Sorry, Bella, no one's home right now," he called through the door.

"So, Emmett, if no ones home who am I talking to?" Bella asked.

"A recording?"

"Nice try. Let me in, Emmett."

Emmett shrugged at me with an _I tried_ sort of look. I smack the palm of my hand against my forehead. Bella came in.

* * *

I stared around the room in confusion. The Cullens all looked like they were in shock. That was a little odd but truly terrifying part was that Edward looked frightened and, worse, apologetic.

Then I saw the strange vampire sitting there.

"Edward," I asked warily. He was at my side in an instant. His golden eyes radiating love as hard as they could.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked.

"Edward, how does it know you? Does it know? What does it want?" the strange vampire asked.

"Edward," I said threateningly. I was confused. I wanted answers. And I did _not_ like being called an "it" by this woman who didn't even belong here!

"Bella, love, let me explain!"

"'LOVE!'" the strange woman growled. "Edward! Who is this human? I am your fiancé!"

"Edward, what is she talking about? What's going on?" I asked desperately. I wanted Edward to answer, but _she_ cut him off.

"I am Anna and Eddy's fiancé. What do you want with my Eddy?"

I was upset. I was very sure that I hated this Anna. I hated that she was so possessive. I hated that she called _my_ love "my Edward" and "Eddy." He was not Eddy, he was Edward and he said he was mine!

"I'm Edward's fiancé!" I cried.

Edward jumped in quickly, "Bella, Anna was my fiancé in 1918."

"But you said you hadn't loved anyone but me!"

"You loved me! You loved me, Edward," Anna exclaimed.

I was mad and I was on the verge of tears. "Shut up! I was talking to _my_ Edward!" I snapped.

"He is not yours!" Anna growled.

She lunged at me, teeth bared. I screamed.

Edward caught her just before she hit me. "No!" he snarled viciously. "You will not hurt her!"

He threw her across the room. She came up fast, shocked.

"Eddy, why did you do that to me?!" She yelped.

He ignored her and turned to me. "Bella, my father thought it would be wise. It was all his idea for me to marry Anna. I love you."

"What about me? I was just duty! Just something your father recommended! You lied to me? You never loved me?" Anna demanded.

"Of course not! Of course you're not just a duty!" Edward replied quickly.

"Then what was she, Edward? Or, a better question, what _is_ she?" My voice was barely more than a whisper. Then I turned and ran out.

I jumped in the truck as fast as I could because I knew Edward would be following me.

"Bella, love, please! You know better than that!" Edward pleaded.

"I thought I did, Edward."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all of the great reviews! Several peolpe liked Emmett at the door and so did I! That is one of my favorite parts! Anna calls Edward Eddy because it is her pet name for him. Truthfully, it annoys him and drives Bella completely insane (that's the point!).

I love longer reviews (hint hint). If I keep asking for 10 reviews I'll have to update every day! So this time I would like to ask for 20 reviews. I hope that's not too much!

Please enjoy Chapter 4, I wrote it quickly and I'm having potential writer's block (any advise?) so I hope it lives up to expectaions. Just to warn you, I have no idea how long this is going to end up being, I'm writing one chapter at a time!

Previous Engagements

Previous Engagements

Chapter 4

Explosion

I stared after Bella's truck long after it had disappeared. I was frightened. What was she thinking? What was she going to do? If anything, anything at all, happened to my love, I was going to kill Anna.

"Edward," Alice called. I turned toward her.

"Alice, Alice, what is she going to do?" My concern was obvious in my voice.

"She's just going to go home and cry for a while," Alice told me.

"I should go after her!"

"It won't help. She needs time."

I was torn. Bella was upset. I desperately wanted to fix that. I wanted to convince her that she was my entire life. Anna was inside. I needed to deal with her or talking to Bella wouldn't do any good. I sighed. Then I went inside.

Anna was glaring at me furiously. Her hands were set firmly on her hips. That woman had the nerve to be angry at _me_ after she has just ruined everything! I could feel my temper getting the better of me.

"Leave," I snarled coldly. She was shocked.

"Edward . . ." she began.

"Leave."

"Edward, what . . . why . . ." she was confused!

"Anna, you need to leave. Now!"

"But Edward, why?" She asked.

"Because if you don't, I'm going to lose my temper and kill you. What did you think you were doing? What right do you have to barge back into my life 90 years after your expiration date? I have agreed to marry a woman that I love more than anything. Now you show up and try to ruin everything! Leave before I decide to kill you!" I exploded at her.

She gave me a startled look, realized I was serious, and ran out.

I dropped to the couch and placed my head in my hands. My mind whirled. I felt terrible because Bella was upset. I had sworn never to hurt her again, but I knew very well that I had.

Where was Bella now? Was she in her room crying like Alice had said she would be? Or had she changed her mind? Maybe she was even with that dog, Jacob? But he had left, supposedly. What would she do when she finished crying? The possibilities were frightening.

Soft, comforting thoughts penetrated my mind.

_It's all right, everything will work out. _Esme whispered with her thoughts.

Similar thoughts came from the rest of my family as well. I sighed deeply. I really didn't want to be comforted right then.

* * *

I sat in the center of my bed and cried. My fiancé had a fiancé that wasn't me. Didn't he love me? Why wouldn't he have told me? Even if it had been 90 years!

After awhile I realized that he hadn't known that she was still alive. Part of me felt bad because I had definitely upset Edward and it wasn't even really his fault. The other part wondered what else was going to show up 90 years later than expected.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I'm at a pivotal place here. The next few chapters will determine the whole rest of the story.

I know I asked for advice, but I recieved a little more than I would like. Thank you to most of you. To the ones that don't like my story, it's my story. I'm sorry if you don't like it and it's not how you would have wrote it. I'm sorry if you don't think I'm doing my idea justice. Continue to read if you like and if you don't like, sorry.

Like I said, thank you to most of my reviewers. I love you! Your awesome! Please continue to set me straight if I need it!

I know that I don't have the 20 reviews I asked for, but I finished this chapter and I couldn't just let it sit there all alone and upappreciated! Okay, okay, I know I'm a push over! But be glad because here's the chapter!

Previous Engagements

Previous Engagements

Chapter 5

Views

**Alice:**

Oh boy. This was not what we needed right now. This was not what Edward, and Bella, and especially not what _I _needed right now.

Honestly! How was I supposed to plan a wedding with these kinds of surprises?! I wasn't even sure who I was planning the wedding for any more!

For the past 3 hours since Edward had made Anna leave he had been trying to figure it out. His mind flashed wildly back and forth. One second he was marrying Bella. The next he was saying "I do" to Anna. He was trying to decide between love and duty, and trying to figure out how to choose without hurting someone.

_Edward, _I called with my thoughts, _that will never work. Someone has to be hurt. Bella had to make her decision between to good men. Now it's your turn. It will work out either way. Personally, I vote Bella though; Anna acts too much like Rosalie._

**Jasper:**

I was very glad that Anna and Bella were gone. Females were hard enough to live with when you didn't have to feel every emotion of the cat fight taking place in your living room! Whew! That's more than a man should have to take.

Of course Edward wasn't much better. Guilt. Love. Loyalty. Confusion. Desperation. Fear. Terror. Regret. Over and over. It was going to make me crazy!

Then there was the rest of the family too. Alice was frustrated and angry. Carlisle and Esme were paternally sympathetic. Rosalie was jealous (surprise, surprise). Emmett was confused and anxious and angry.

_Edward, you had better make up your mind soon! _

**Esme:**

My poor son! To be put in such a position! He was always so sensitive to others, always trying to be kind. This was going to be hard on him either way. I loved Bella like a daughter already, but Edward needed to make his own choice. It was the only way.

_I'm so sorry, Edward. It will all be fine. It will work out, some how._

**Carlisle:**

I sighed. There was no way that this was going to end well. It just couldn't. I knew Edward well. I knew well enough to be confident in my son, and to know that he would not be confident in himself. I was also worried about how this would affect him.

_Trust yourself. I know that you'll do the right thing, no matter what._

**Rosalie:**

I glared at the wall. Poor Edward. Poor little lonely Edward. And now he had two women fighting to marry him! Oh yes, he had to be so lonely.

Neither of them were even that pretty! Not nearly as pretty as me. I fluffed my long blond hair. I loved Emmett. But Emmett had never chosen me over another woman. Of course he _would._ Anybody would. Anybody accept Edward, that is. Well, his loss.

Everyone was fusing over poor Edward's dilemma. He had to choose who he was going to marry. It must be so hard to have _so_ many choices. Poor Edward.

_Boo hoo. Make up you mind._

**Emmett: **

I couldn't believe it! Was Edward actually _thinking_ about this?! Did I need to beat some sense into him?!

I was going to have to if he didn't choose right. There was no way that Bella wasn't going join our family! If I had forge signatures on a wedding certificate I would. One way or another Bella was going to be my sister. And this Anna could go to . . . well the devil; or the Voltri, there wasn't all that much difference.

_Edward, there is no choice! Just marry Bella already! I think she's earned a wedding after putting up with you and all your crap. If you try to marry that Anna, I'll kill you both and then force you to marry Bella! You can _not_ seriously be thinking about this! What is wrong with you any way?!_

**Edward:**

My family was less than no help.


	6. Chapter 6

Yippee! I'm back! I want at least a million reviews showing your happiness! But you know I'm a push over and will settle for 50,000.

I'm sorry it took me so long, my writer's block had the durability of a Mercedes Guardian (If you've read the first chapter of Breaking Dawn then that makes sense). Not only that, I lost access to a computer for the last four days because I was on a church camping trip. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and I want a proper reaction!

Sorry right now for the short chapters, I don't believe in beating around the bush. Also, it builds suspense.

Read on, dear fans, and flood my email with reviews (PLEASE?!). I swear I'll update faster!

Previous Engagements

Previous Engagements

Chapter 6

Plans

I knew vampires didn't usually remember their human lives. I did though. Perhaps it was because I was so obsessed with Edward that I remembered so well. He was the purpose of my human life so he became the purpose of my vampire life. And soon he would be all mine.

I listened as Edward spoke. He told me that his eyes were gold because he fed off of animals instead of people. He told me that he had the power to read minds. He told all about his family. He told me about Bella.

"I love her. If I didn't . . . If I hadn't found her . . . If it wasn't for Bella I would marry you," he said. His golden eyes pleaded for forgiveness. Asked me not to be offended or angry. I wasn't.

I was very careful not to think. I waited until he was finished and then told him where he could find me. I left quickly because I couldn't control my thoughts for much longer.

As soon as I was in the forest and out of range I began to plan. _If it wasn't for Bella . . . _Well then, it wouldn't be for Bella. I would be sure of that. If he could find her he could loose her. If Isabella was gone, Edward would marry me. I smiled and relaxed into a run.

I would follow her scent to the house. Then would I climb quickly through the window. It would be quick and it would be silent. It would wake no one. But first I wanted her to see me, to know _who_. She had almost stolen my love and she would pay and I wanted her to know that I was making her pay.

Edward would never see her again. I would be very sure that he never found her.

I would wait until she saw me. Then I would kill her. I wouldn't have to torture her; to kill her would be enough. To break her neck, to drink her blood, to make sure that she would never marry my Eddy.

When she was very dead I would take her from the house. I would put her in her own car and drive her far away. I would burn the evidence. I would cover my scent. Eddy would never know it was me; could never know it was me. Isabella would simply disappear, never to be seen again.

Then Eddy would marry me.

I could see my wedding, the long white dress, and the red roses. I could hear the vows. I could feel the kiss as we were made man and wife. _'Till death do you part_. As immortals that meant forever. And Isabella and Edward would already be parted.

**Forever.**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, .o0charlee0o. gave me the fantastic idea featured in this chapter and I swore I would admitt that the idea was her's.

So related to the before mentioned idea, guess who the second POV is! Guess!

Ha ha! Alice didn't get a chance to see Anna's plans, this interupts. I want a review from everyone stating their shock because not even .o0charlee0o. remembers the idea! I want to know what EVERYONE thinks!

Sorry for the short chapter but I still have partial writer's block.

Previous Engagements

Previous Engagements

Chapter 7

Meeting

I took comfort in my detailed plans. It gave me hope that maybe my love wasn't lost to me after all. I smiled to myself as I ran.

I was imagining the murder I was about to commit in wonderful, brutal detail. I wasn't paying much attention to running. You didn't have to when you have reflexes that could beat lightening.

Suddenly out of the darkness a giant black shape sprung up directly in front in my pathway. I was shocked. And along with it came the most awful scent that I have or ever will smell.

* * *

I was only coming home to check on Bella. And I would continue to do so until her heart stopped beating and it was too late. I had forbidden the pack to tell her because I knew she was checking up on me.

I was running through the woods when I smelled it. That sickly sweet smell of vampires that almost made me sick. And it wasn't one of the Cullens. Good. **Fair play.**

I leapt in front of the leech. She stopped short. Her eyes widened with shock.

"Wait!" she cried as I sprang at her. I hesitated reflexively. "Don't kill me! I'm so close! So close!"

So close to what? I was curious. It was probably a mistake, but what did I have to lose? My love was marrying a bloodsucker. I phased to human.

"So close to what?" I demanded.

"Eddy. My wedding. My Eddy."

"Eddy? Seriously? Not Edward Cullen?"

"Edward. We were supposed to be married but that little human is stealing him from me! I'm going to kill her so Eddy will marry me!" She sobbed dryly.

"No your not. I don't mind you marrying Cullen, go right ahead, in fact I'd like to pay you. But you're not going to kill Bella," I told her. "Now let's see if I have this right, you want to marry Cullen, but you need to get Bella out of the picture so he'll marry you? I think we may have mutual interests here. We may be able to help each other on this one."

I smiled, a plan forming quickly in my mind. Isabella Marie **Black**. Maybe it _was_ still possible. And that possibility was becoming clearer and clearer by the minute.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Another short chapter, sorry!

Please review! The number of reviews have slowed dramaticly! Will I have to resort to demands to keep you people reviewing? I want responses so I know I'm not throwing a perfectly good story into empty cyber space! 15 reviews before chapter 9 in which Jacob and Bella will . . . now you have to review to find out, you lazy fans! It's not hard, just click on the little reviewey button down there at the bottom!

When reading this please take into consideration Bella's confidence or lack there of.

Previous Engagements

Previous Engagements

Chapter 8

Accomplices

**Jacob:**

This was great. A vampire was helping me keep my love from becoming a vampire! And since I was involved the psychic leach couldn't see or stop us! It was great.

Anna was going right now to start our plan. I was waiting just outside the house to make sure that the fortune teller couldn't see.

**Bella:**

I woke up suddenly. I could tell that there was something in my room. Usually if there was something in my room, that something was Edward. But I could tell what ever the something was, it not the something that I wanted it to be. In other words, it was not Edward. And if it was not Edward, I was fairly sure that I didn't want it in my room.

I opened my eyes to see the devil looking back at me.

It wasn't really _the_ devil. But it was my own personal devil. She might have been related to the devil. Probably was.

Anna stood up when she saw that I was awake.

"Hello, Bella," she said politely. I was instantly suspicious.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I came to tell you to leave my Eddy alone. He doesn't love you as much as he loves me. Oh he loves you, but it's similar to the love you have for Jacob Black, it's not enough. Alice is already making over plans for the wedding so they fit me."

"You're lying!" I cried.

"I'm not. I told Eddy that I would tell you. He loves you enough that he didn't want to hurt you, but he wants to marry me more." She told me.

"Edward loves me," I insisted.

"But he left you. He's left you before and he can leave you again can't he? Now do try to be happy for us. I would have been for you, if things had gone the other way," Anna said as she climbed out the window. _**(insert laugh or sarcasm here: ha ha ha)**_

I began to cry. Edward didn't love me after all. Or he did but he loved her more.

It was payback for messing things up so bad with Jacob. He had been my second choice and now I was Edward's. Cliff jumping was starting to sound like a very appealing idea all of a sudden.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I am the world's worst push over. But on the up side I know for a fact that you will not be able to resist reviewing this chapter! It is not physically possible.

Please don't hate me just because I love cliff hangers, they keep you reading.

Also, and this is extremely important, do not hunt me down when you read this chapter.

That said, please read.

Previous Engagements

Previous Engagements

Chapter 9

Oops

**Jacob:**

I had to put in a huge effort not to skip on my way to the door. I was so happy! Bella was going to be mine!

I knocked on the door with a huge smile on my face. Bella answered.

It was very obvious that she had not slept well after Anna left and that she had been crying. It was absolutely terrifying how much she looked like she had when he had left her.

I wanted to shake her and yell "Hello! My name is Jacob Black and **I **love you!" Why was she so stuck on that stupid bloodsucker anyway?

"Hi, Bella," I said brightly, pretending she didn't look awful.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" her voice held almost no emotion. Like she didn't care!

"I came to see you," the same bright, cheery voice.

"Look Jake, that's great but this is a really bad time."

"What's wrong," I pretended I didn't already know.

She burst into tears.

"Edward . . . doesn't . . . love me . . . any more!" She gasped between sobs. "Leave me alone Jacob! Like this isn't exactly what you wanted! For him to leave me!"

She ran back into the house, slamming the door in my face.

I ran around to the back off the house and looked through her window. I knew what she was going to do, knew as surely as if I'd borrowed leachy's mind powers. And I also knew that I couldn't stop her. Leachy was the only one that could stop her now.

DUN DUN DUN

I raced up to the white house in the clearing, wrinkling my nose against the stink that hovered around the place.

I pounded on the door as hard as I could.

Edward answered. I could see Anna in the living room behind him. She shot me a warning look. I ignored her.

"Jacob Black," he was surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"Edward, I hate you. But this is important. I killed Bella!"

* * *

The End


	10. Author's note

Author's Note:

Author's Note:

I was kidding! I couldn't help messing with you. The story still has at least 2 chapters yet to go. Please don't kill me! I promise it will have a happy ending!

But I can make you wait for ages and ages if you don't review! I can and I will! That's my threat.

Amy Lyn


	11. Chapter 10

Okay, the suspense is over. Try to contain your excitement, I know it's hard.

Review or I swear that I will end the story right now and you will never get to hear about what Edward does to Anna!! I want 15 reviews at least but bear in mind that the more reviews I get the more motivation I have to make Anna suffer!

Hope I did okay with this chapter! Read it, Love it, Review it!

Previous Engagements

Previous Engagements

Chapter 10

Consequences

"You did **what!**?" Edward was shocked and completely furious.

"I killed Bella. We have to hurry!"

"You killed . . ."

"Yes and no. Anna and I convinced Bella that you didn't love her so that she would marry me and Anna could marry you but it kinda back fired because as we speak Bella is trying to commit suicide," I yelled. "So if you don't want her to die, we had better go!"

I was ready to kick his butt, but he was already gone. I took off after him.

**Bella:**

I sat on the bathroom floor sobbing. Edward didn't want me! The child of the devil had stolen him!I wondered abstractly if she and the Voltri were related, they both had to be related to the devil.

I was more preoccupied with the bottles in front of me. I had emptied the medicine cabinet in front of me. There were about nine empty bottles and a pile of pills on the floor. There was also a knife. I had yet to decide which I was going to use.

The thought passed through my mind that Edward was going to kill me, but then I reminded myself that Edward didn't care. That hurt.

It hurt so badly that I grabbed the knife off of the floor and laid the blade against my wrist. I didn't break the skin. But I lifted it again and prepared to.

Very suddenly the knife was torn out of hands. I looked up in shock to see Edward.

"What do you think you are doing!?" he demanded, the knife blade turning to dust in his hand. Then he saw the bottles. "How many did you take? How many pills?" He shook me angrily.

"None!" I gasped.

"You swear?" I nodded and he relaxed a little. He folded himself into a sitting position on the floor and pulled me into his lap. He cradled me and kissed me.

"What did you think you were doing?"

I hesitated. Well, I was killing myself because my vampire boyfriend/fiancé found his long lost vampire girlfriend/fiancé and decided that he loved her more and was going to marry her instead of me because she was immortal, beautiful, and not a danger magnet and he didn't realize that she was also crazy and sadistic so I was losing the love of my existence to a crazy, sadistic, immortal vampire who was very possibly related to both the devil and the Voltri, if they aren't the same.

I thought that it was pretty clear what I thought I was doing.


	12. Chapter 11

Okay, here is the punishment chapter that I promised. Have fun!

Previous Engagements

Previous Engagements

Chapter 11

Punished

**Anna:**

Emmett and Jasper practically dragged Eddy through the door. I was startled.

"What's going on?" I cried.

Edward collapsed onto the floor, shaking with tearless sobs. Everyone else looked heartbroken. I rushed to Eddy and grabbed his arm.

"Eddy, what's wrong?" I demanded.

"You killed her! You selfish witch, you killed Bella!" Edward screamed.

I was shocked. She had died? How? That wasn't supposed to happen! She was just supposed to marry Jacob!

"She died?!"

"You told her Edward didn't love her. She committed suicide because of you!" Emmett thundered.

Edward staggered to his feet and grabbed me. His eyes burned with grief and hatred. He snarled deep in his chest and then threw me out the door. I sat on the grass staring at him as he came towards me. I panicked.

"Edward, Edward, please! I didn't know! I didn't know that she was going to kill herself! She was just supposed to marry Jacob so I could have you!" I sobbed. Just then Jacob came around the corner of the house.

"You made her die! This is all your fault!" he yelled at me.

"Jacob, you helped! You were helping me!"

"Don't try to pass this off on someone else!" Alice growled. "We know who is to blame!"

As I stared around at their faces, I knew that I was alone. More alone than I had ever been in my life. And then Bella walked around the corner.

"Look! Look! Bella! She's right there!" I screamed.

They all turned to look, but their eyes went past her.

"Bella is dead! You killed her!" Edward snarled.

I was seeing things! Was she a ghost? I was frightened. I had always feared the dead, even when I was human.

"Anna," Bella spoke, "Why did you lie to me? Why did you kill me? Why, Anna, why me? Now I can never be happy! And neither will you!"

I screamed. I screamed and then I ran. I ran as hard and fast as I could but no matter how fast I ran, I knew that it wouldn't be fast enough because you can't out run a ghost.

**Bella:**

I burst into laughter as soon as Anna ran off. Edward had to catch me before I fell over. I leaned happily into his cold arms. And he was laughing with me.

"Oh, Edward! How did you know?" I managed between giggles.

"I was engaged to her, remember? I knew her fairly well. She feared death and she was very superstitious. The touch about the ghost made the whole show!" he gave me a beautiful smile. "She'll never move without looking over her shoulder again."

"Just how long do you plan on torturing her?" Jasper asked.

Emmett grinned. "We could play it up, you know, go find her every ten years or so and rattle the bushes, whisper, whatever, just to keep her scared! I'll do it, please let me do it!"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe in a few hundred years I'll admit that Bella was never dead. But until then, she can take her punishment," Edward said. He was being overly modest about his brilliant show idea. Personally, I thought that we could take it to Hollywood.

He smiled down at me. "I'm just glad that you're alright," he whispered against my cheek. I kissed him for a moment and then burst into giggles again.

Jacob cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Um, Edward, I uh . . . I'm sorry about all of this."

"Don't worry; I would have done the same thing in your shoes. Granted, I would have done it better, but . . ." Edward smiled.

"Thanks. Oh and Bella?"

"Yes, Jacob?"

"Save me a seat at the wedding, will you?"

* * *

Yippee! That was the last chapter. The story is over. Sorry!

If your going into withdrawl, you could always go read my new story called 'Baby, I'm a Vampire' ! Please?

And even if you don't, please send me a good bye review!

Amy Lyn


End file.
